Snixx A Rosewood
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Santana, accompagné du Glee Club part a Rosewood pour l'anniversaire de sa cousine Emily, mais sans le savoir elle va se retrouver dans le jeu maléfique de A, et dans l'affaire Dilaurentis. Et elle se verra soutenu par une personne assez inattendu.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours tous le monde:)

Voilà une nouvelle fiction, un peu différente, ce n'est pas en sois un crosover car la fiction et principalement concentré sur Santana et Rachel, j'ai mis un moment a me décidé où je devais poster cette fiction, dans Pretty Little Liars, Glee ou dans crosover. Bref ! Bonne Lecture, et en èspèrant que vous aimer.

* * *

Titre: Snixx A Rosewood

Résumé: Santana, accompagné du Glee Club part a Rosewood pour l'anniversaire de sa cousine Emily, mais sans le savoir elle va se retrouver dans le jeu maléfique de A, et dans l'affaire Dilaurentis. Et elle se verra soutenu par une personne assez inattendu.

Chapitre 1: Rosewood.

POV Santana:

Tous le Glee Club étais réunis dans la salle de chant, il étais 17h15 quand Mr Shuester me donna la parole.

-Ce week-end c'est l'anniversaire de ma cousine Emily, ses amies lui organise une fête, on c'est dit que ca serais bien, si nous Glee club allions chanter, Emily connait déjà Quinn et Brittany.

-Il y aura beaucoup de monde ? Demanda Puck.

-A peu près 50 personnes si on y va.

-Et c'est ou ? Questionna Kurt.

-A Rosewood, si on part a 19heure on arrivera la bas vers 1heure du matin, il y a un hôtel a l'entré de la ville. On pourrait faire du co voiturage.

Voilà commet a 22h 30 je me retrouva dans la même voiture que Quinn et Brittany qui dormais a l'arrière de la voiture, ainsi que Berry qui elle conduisait.

-La route va être longue, autant se parler, ça nous semblera moins long. Déclara t-elle.

-Ok, tu as raison. Répondit-je simplement.

-Je ne sort pas avec Finn, déclara t-elle subitement, certes on c'est embrassé aux nationals et avons passé des moment ensemble cette été, mais contrairement a ce que tous le monde pense nous ne somme pas en couple,.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis trop exigente et perfectionniste pour lui.

-Et compétitrice. Rajoute ai-je.

-Aussi oui, sinon parle moi un peu de ta cousine.

-Ok, elle fait de la natation mais elle vient de se faire une déchirure a l'épaule, elle sort avec une fille, Paige. Et elle est toujours avec les 3 même amies, Hanna, Aria et Spencer. Avant il y avait Alison mais elle est morte il y a deux ans. Physiquement elle me ressemble, mais je suis quand même mieux qu'elle. Dit-je en rigolant légèrement.

-Je sais pas si c'est possible d'être mieux que toi … Avoua t-elle visiblement gêner.

-Un compliment de la grande Rachel Berry ? Et pour moi ? Serait tu malade ?

-Oui un compliment, et non je ne suis pas malade, tu veut vérifier si je n'ai pas de la fièvre peut être ? Demanda t-elle avec un beau sourire.

-Non ça va aller, et merci pour le compliment Rachel. Répondit-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Tu m'as appeler Rachel.

-Et alors la questionne ai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'habitude tu m'appelle toujours Berry, le nain, ou le hobbit, finalement c'est plutôt toi qui est malade non ? Tu est anormalement gentille avec moi. Répondit-elle en me regardant rapidement avant de se concentré de nouveau sur la route.

-Je ne suis pas malade, tu veut vérifier ? La questionne ai-je en reprenant ça question d'il y a seulement quelques minutes.

-Tu ne me laisserais pas faire.

-C'est vrai. Admis-je.

-Tu devrait essayer de dormir. Déclara t-elle au bout plusieurs minutes.

-Non ça va, je préfère te tenir compagnie, puis je ne suis pas spécialement fatigué.

-D'accord.

Un silence s'installa, mais un silence agréable. A devoir rester encore 2heures dans la même voiture qu'elle autant que se sois agréable non ?

-Et si on essayer de devenir amies ? Plutôt que se détester. Proposa Rachel.

-Je ne te déteste pas mais d'accord.

-Sérieusement demanda t-elle visiblement étonné par ma réponse.

-C'est si étonnant que ça ? Demande ai-je.

-Snixx se radoucît. Rigola t-elle.

-Peut être, je ne sais pas, mais répète ça a quelqu'un et je te fait ravaler tes paroles Berry! Mais plus sérieusement, on est dans le même lycée, dans les même cours, on est toute les deux au Glee Club et les meilleurs chanteuse donc je pense qu'en fessant des efforts on peut s'entendre et essayé de devenir amie.

-Géniale! Répondit-elle en souriant de nouveau.

1h30 plus tard voyant que Rachel commencer a être réellement fatiguer je décida de prendre le volant pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu avant d'arriver a l'hôtel.

POV Rachel:

je fut doucement réveiller pas Santana, ce qui m'étonna une fois de plus.

-Rachel, on est arriver a l'hôtel, Quinn et Britt' sont déjà dans la chambre.

-Ok. Répondit-je simplement.

Je sortis difficilement dans la voiture, pénétra dans l'hôtel puis dans une chambre petite et assez lugubre, composé de deux lit double dont un qui étais occupé par Quinn et Brittany.

-Je vais dormir sur une chaise, toi prend le lit. Déclare ai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi puis me répondit:

-Dit pas de connerie, on va dormir ensemble, mais t'en parle a personne, ça reste entre nous !

On alla chacune notre tours dans la salle de bain, puis s'allongea de chaque coté, laissant un peu d'espace entre nous, j'appuya sur un interrupteur de manière a éteindre la lumière.

-Pourquoi tu est si gentille avec moi du jour au lendemain ? Questionne ai-je Santana une fois bien installé et en lui fessant face.

-Cesse de te poser des questions et dors, il est tard.

-Ça ne répond pas a ma question ça. Dit-je.

-Tu préfère que je redevienne comme avant ?

-Évidement que non.

-Voila, maintenant dors le nain. Répondit-elle avec amusement a l'utilisation appuyer de « nain »

Je souffla légèrement mais n'insista pas pour autant sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me donnerais pas de réponse.

POV Santana:

Je me réveilla quelques heures plus tard et sentis un poids sur mon ventre, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux et vu qu'il s'agissait simplement du bras de Rachel.

-On fricote avec le nain Lopez ?

-Ta gueule Fabray ?-Ai-je touché un point sensible de Satan ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-Va te faire foutre !

Elle ne rétorqua pas et partie dans la salle de bain.

Je regarda le lit qu'elle partager avec Brittany et vu que cette dernière dormais encore. Je décida ensuite de réveiller Rachel qui commencer a bouger.

-Rachel...

-Hum .. laisse moi dormir. Répondit-elle d'une petit voix en enfouissant ça tête dans son oreiller.

Je doit avouer que cette Rachel là étais assez mignonne. Je fit de gros yeux rond en me rendant compte de ma penser. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive a moi ?

Je m'enleva de l'étreinte de Rachel et me lava la laissant se réveiller tranquillement. Habituellement je n'étais pas du tout du matin, il étais même préférable de ne pas me parler le temps que je me réveille et boive mon café, mais aujourd'hui contrairement aux autres jours, j'étais de bonne humeur, peut être le fait d'aller a Rosewood et voir Emily.

Une fois Quinn sortis, je prit a mon tours la salle de bain, puis se fut au tour Rachel et enfin Brittany.

On rejoignit ensuite les autres membres du Glee club vers 9heures, avant de partir en direction de la maison de la famille DiLaurentis chez qui vivait Emily et Pam après qu'un mec bourré est foncé en voiture dans leurs maison.

On arriva a peine 10 minutes plus tard.

-C'est vachement beau ici. Déclara Quinn toujours à l'arrière de la voiture.

-C'est mieux que Lima. Enchérissa Rachel.

-Je confirme, et ce n'est pas seulement beau, c'est une ville agréable. Rajoute ai-je.

On descendit de la voiture, je frappa a la porte et on fut accueillit par Emily avec un grand sourire.

Elle nous fit entrer, une fois les présentation faite elle nous proposa a boire puis nous informa que ses amies ne tarderais pas arriver. Ce fut effectivement le cas, une dizaine de minutes plus tard on toqua a la porte.

-Salut les filles. Déclara t-elle joyeusement en ouvrant.

Les dites filles entrèrent et arrivèrent a notre hauteur.

Il y avait Hanna jolie blonde bien foutue au sourire charmeur, Spencer l'intello sympa plutôt cool et Aria une petite brune au look un peu particulier mais qui lui aller a ravir.

-Nous avons étais obliger de mettre au courant Emily de notre petite fête sinon nous n'avions pas de raison valable de tous vous faire venir. Déclara Spencer.

On continua ensuite de parler, de faire connaissance, on partis ensuite en ville mais sans Emily qui avait un rendez vous important. On fit la rencontre de Jake, un ami de Aria et future petit amis selon moi, puis de Caleb le petit amis de Hanna, on s'arrêta ensuite dans un restaurant pour manger. On se sépara ensuite en petit groupe et décida qu'on se retrouverai vers 17heures pour se changer avant de partir pour la soirée.

Nous avions décidé par prudence de tous se débrouiller, voir de s'entasser pour dormirent a la maison près du lac où avait lieu la fête,

J'étais au centre commercial avec Hanna, Aria et Caleb, Brittany et Quinn étais je ne sais où et les autres était partis de leurs côté.

Le téléphone de Hanna sonna, elle le regarda et pâlit, Caleb s'empressa de prendre le téléphone, je ne comprener pas ce qu'il passer, son petit amie lui au contraire avait l'air de comprendre, il commenca a crier presque comme un fou.

-Tu aurais du me prévenir que ça recommencer ! Et tu devrais lui dire a elle aussi, ça la concerne. Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Elle regarda comme si il étais fou.

-Quoi ? Mais non tu est fou ou quoi, on n'est même pas sur que c'est elle.

N'en pouvant pus qu'on parle de moi sans m'adresser la parole, je cria.

-Vous allez arrêter, Je suis la Joder, je veut savoir ce qui se passe maintenant !

Caleb hocha la tête, on partis dans un endroit plus calme,puis elle me passa son téléphone.

« 5 pétasses pour le prix de 4, on va bien rigoler bitches ! Xoxo -A »

-Je comprend rien ! C'est qui ce A ?

-Quelqu'un qui nous harcèle et nous menace depuis plus de deux ans.

Hanna et Aria m'expliquèrent en détails me fessant promettre de ne pas en parler.

Cela nous avait prit un long moment, il fut donc rapidement l'heure de rejoindre les autres.

Une fois chose faite, on se changea et partis

Quand la fête fut bien entamé, on décida qu'il étais temps pour nous de chanter.

Ce fut d'abord tout les membres du Glee club.

« Shake It Up »

Everybody, everybody

Get out on the floor

It can get a little crazy

When the kick hits the floor

Make a scene

Make a scene

Nobody can ignore

Don't knock it, until you rock it

We can't take it not more

{refrain}

Bring the lights up

Bust the doors down

Dust yourself off

Shake it up

Shake it up

DJ set it off

Take it up a notch

All together now

Shake it up

Shake it up

Shake it up

Break it down

Break it down

I've got something to say

When you're dancing with me

It's like we go in MIA

Make a scene

Make a scene

Nobody can ignore

Don't knock it, until you rock it

We can't take it not more

{refrain}

Bring the lights up

Bust the doors down

Dust yourself off

Shake it up

Shake it up

DJ set it off

Take it up a notch

All together now

Shake it up

Shake it up

Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up

You gotta change it up

And if the days not right?

Just brush it off tonight

Put on the attitude

Your in my pocket mood

And when you've had enough

Sh-sh-sh-shake it up

{refrain}

Bring the lights up

Bust the doors down

Dust yourself off

Shake it up

Shake it up

DJ set it off

Take it up a notch

All together now

Shake it up

Shake it up

Bring the lights up

Bust the doors down

Dust yourself off

Shake it up

Shake it up

DJ set it off

Take it up a notch

All together now

Shake it up

Shake it up

Bring the lights up

Bust the doors down

Dust yourself off

Shake it up

Shake it up

DJ set it off

Take it up a notch

All together now

Shake it up

Shake it up

Puis se fut a mon tour, j'entame alors Dont Stop The Music de Rihanna.

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

It's getting late

I'm making my way over to my favourite place

I gotta get my body moving

Shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew

That you'd be up in here looking like you do

You make and staying over here, impossible

Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?

What goes on between us no-one has to know

This is a private show

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

[x4]

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

La musique s'arrêta, des applaudissement se firent entendre, puis la fête repris sont cour pendant plusieurs longue heures avant que le monde se dissipe petit a petit.

Au moment au on se prenais tous la tête pour savoir qui dormirais avec qui, la lumière s'arrêta, fessant pousser un cris de quelques filles.

Un bruit de verre casser se fit entendre.

Je décida d'aller voir tant bien que mal ce qui se passer en éclairant la pièce avec mon téléphone.

-Santana où tu va ? Demanda Rachel.

-Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe et essayer de remettre l'électricité !

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partie dans la cuisine, je sentis craquer sous mon pied, sûrement le bruit de verre cassé que nous avions entendu il y a peu. J'eus soudainement l'impression qu'il y avait une présence derrière moi.

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Comme si on aller me répondre, n'importe quoi moi.

Je fus tout a coup projeter violemment contre le mur.

* * *

Voilà fin du premier chapitre, vos avis ? Vous en penser quoi ? A très vite pour le prochain.

Cassoulagleek.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapitre :)

Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui mon fait vachement plaisir !

Lovesong45 : Merci

Meg1287 : Merci, haha tu saura pas, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Quinntana-For-Ever-Love : Et oui enfin :D Rien de grave promis !

Covergirls06 : Merci pour ta reviews qui ma fait plaisir, j'avoue que c'est choux ! J'adore c'est deux séries aussi !

Gleekdu82 : Tant mieux, j'espère que le PezBerry va te plaire la :)

LopezForever : Merci et voici la suite.

QuinnTana4EverL : Merci beaucoup, j'aime trop tes reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dise ça je sais que c'est sincère donc merci !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Titre : Snixx A Rosewood.

Précédemment :

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partie dans la cuisine, je sentis craquer sous mon pied, sûrement le bruit de verre cassé que nous avions entendu il y a peu. J'eus soudainement l'impression qu'il y avait une présence derrière moi.

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Comme si on aller me répondre, n'importe quoi moi.

Je fus tout a coup projeter violemment contre le mur.

Chapitre 2 : Nuit Mouvementé.

Je me releva rapidement et courut dehors malgré la nuit déjà tomber depuis plusieurs heures, je me retrouva rapidement dans une petite foret qui longer tout le lac, j'entendis un craquement de branche et me tourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où venez le bruit, je vit alors une femme blonde avec un impair rouge partir en courant, je m'élança derrière elle mais au bout de quelques minutes je perdit sa trace et décida donc de retourner dans la maison.

J'entendis alors Emily, Quinn, Puck et Rachel crier.

-SANTANA !

-T'est ou ?!

J'accelera le pas et leurs cria que j'étais la. J'arriva quelques minutes plus tard a leurs hauteur, et reçu malheureusement plusieurs câlin !

-Ça va ? Me demanda Emily inquiète.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas juste un peu sonner par tout ce qui vient se passer.

-La lumière est revenu. Déclara Kurt.

-On devrait aller dormir.

-Je ne suis pas vachement rassuré a l'idée de dormir ici surtout après ça. Déclara Hanna.

-Moi non plus. Répondit Rachel suivi de Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine et Mercedes. Que des trouillard je vous jure.

Sachant qu'il y avait 4 chambres dans les quels ils y avait deux double couchage, la repartissions se fit rapidement.

Puck, Finn, Kurt et Blaine, Mike, Sam avec leurs copine respectif donc Mercedes et Tina. Hanna, Paige, Aria, Spencer et donc Rachel, Quinn, Brittany et Moi.

On alla donc ce coucher, moi pour ma part a l'étage.

-Hors de questions que je dorme avec le Hobbit ! J'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec elle. Déclara Quinn a mon égard d'une voix froide.

Je ne répondit rien, et m'installa dans le lit ou se trouver déjà Rachel.

Quinn et Brittany se couchèrent quelques minutes seulement après.

Les secondes passer, puis les minutes et je n'arriver pas a dormir, je ferma de nouveau les yeux pour essayer de plonger dans les bras de Morphée mais soudainement j'entendis dès gémissement que je reconnu comme ceux de Brittany, me sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me leva subitement en allumant la lumière.

-Tu te tape Britt' ! Criai d'une voix froide a l'égard de Quinn.

-C'est pas ce que tu croit Sanny.

-Santana je ne couche pas avec Brittany. Déclara Quinn d'une voix plus calme pour essayer d'apaiser la situation.

-Et elle a gémis sans raison ? Demande ai-je toujours aussi froidement.

-Santana calme toi. Déclara Rachel en posant sa main sur mon bras.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi malgré que tu sois plus avec Artie tu ne te sois pas mis avec moi ! Crache ai-je.

-Ça n'as rien a voir ! Il ne ce passe rien avec Quinny. Elle ma juste fait un câlin pour me rassuré et elle a déposer un baiser dans mon cou tu sais que je suis sensible a ce niveau la.

-OK !

Je ne leurs laissa pas le temps de répondre et retourna me coucher, je fut rapidement rejointe par Rachel qui venait d'éteindre la lumière.

-Ça va ? Me demanda d'une petite voix la diva.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

J'étais blesser, Brittany m'avait repousser car elle étais avec Artie mais c'était ensuite séparé, mais n'avait pas voulu ce mettre avec moi car je ne m'assumer pas. Quinn n'avait jamais étais aussi tactile et dragueuse avec quelqu'un, je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi elle ?

J'avais déjà surpris Quinn regarder avec insistance Brittany ou la draguer depuis la reprise des cours mais je penser que c'était mon imagination ou ma facilité a voir dès Gays et Lesbiennes partout, mais visiblement non, alors est ce que Quinn avait-elle des sentiment envers Brittany mon ex petite amie que je n'est pas encore oublier ? Est-ce seulement un jeu ? Je n'en savait rien mais une chose étais sur demain je lui demanderai des explication, pas a Britt' car malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte elle étais naïf, quelqu'un lui demanderai de l'embrasser qu'elle le ferais.

Je voyait encore les secondes et minutes défilé a mon plus grand désespoir, je me tourna vers Rachel et fut étonné de voir qu'elle ne dormais pas.

-Tu ne dors pas. Constate ai-je.

-Effectivement, mais toi non plus.

-Soirée plutôt mouvementé pour ma part.

-Je confirme ! Et moi disons que je ne suis pas rassuré par ce qui c'est passer plus tôt dans le soirée., et puis pour moi non plus ça n'as pas étais de tout repos.

-Je sais. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur, on a tous fermer a clés , les garçons dorment en bas même si j'avoue que ce ne sont pas Kurt et Blaine qui vont nous protéger hein, et surtout moi je suis la.

-Le fait que tu sois la doit me rassuré ? Demanda t-elle septique.

-Évidement, j'ai pas toujours étais tendre avec toi mais je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal Rach'. Déclarai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Attention Lopez tu deviens sentimentale !

-Oh tait toi Berry. Dit-je en souriant malgré moi.

-Au moins je t'ai redonné le sourire. Déclara t-elle victorieuse.

-Et moi réussi a te détendre.

Au moment ou je sortis mes paroles une branche d'arbre claqua voilement contre une fenêtre la fessant sursauter.

Je décida alors de me coller a elle et de passer un bras autours de sa taille pour essayer de la rassuré n'étant pas très douer avec des mots, elle enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou fessant passer ma mains dans son dos et elle comme moi trouva rapidement le sommeil.

POV Emily :

Je me réveilla avec les rayons du soleil entouré du corps de Paige avec qui j'avais une discutions assez houleuse sur l'avenir de notre relation la veille ainsi que du corps de Hanna.

Suite a ma blessure a l'épaule je n'allais sûrement pas aller dans la même université que Paige et par conséquent on serais séparée plusieurs années, ce qui voulais ire que dans un an jours pour jours nous serions plus en couple. Je lui en voulais d'avoir mentis au coach de natation avec lequel elle m'avait prit rendez-vous. Je savait pertinemment que les prochain jours ne serait pas joyeux pour notre couple.

Heureusement pour moi il y avait ma cousine, Santana, nous avons toujours étais très proche s'entendant sur beaucoup de choses malgré son caractère impulsif, elle savait tout de moi et moi de elle, on rester rarement une semaine sans se sonner de nouvelles, j'avais jusque la omis volontairement de lui parler de A pour son bien.

Je décida de me lever en essayant de ne pas réveiller les deux magnifique femme qui partager mon lit, Ok dit comme ça sa peut sembler bizarre.

Je prépara ensuite le déjeuner et alla réveiller tout le petit monde présent dans la maison, finissant par Santana sachant qu'elle n'étais pas du matin et préféré largement dormir. Je fut agréablement surprise de la retrouver enlacer avec Rachel, connaissant leurs passé un peu chaotique.

Je redescendit ensuite a la cuisine et vu rapidement rejointe par plusieurs personnes. On s'installa tous sur la terrasse pour déjeuner, c'était conviviale.

-Vous avez bien dormis ? Demanda Paige.

Rachel, Santana, Quinn et Brittany échangèrent un regard un peu bizarre puis hochèrent simplement la tête.

-Oui très bien merci. Répondit poliment Kurt.

Personnes ne reparla de l'incident de la veille au plus grand soulagement de Aria, Spencer, Hanna et moi même.

-Ça vous dit une petite promenade autours du lac dans la forêt une fois qu'on est tous prêt ? Proposa Spencer.

Ils furent quasiment tous emballé par l'idée, une fois fini de déjeuner on partis donc s'habiller.

Santana toujours aussi bien habiller en toute circonstance.

On partis donc environs une heure plus tard, une fois dans la petite foret je vis Santana s'éloigner avec Quinn pendant un bon quart d'heure, une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule je décida d'aller la voir.

-Ça va ? Lui demande ai-je une fois a sa hauteur.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

Je savait très bien qu'elle aller parler d'elle même sans que je lui pose un milliard de questions.

-Quinn est attiré par Brittany. Ma relation avec Brit' n'as pas marcher, je veut qu'elle sois heureuse, Quinn aussi, donc si elles le sont ensemble tant mieux mais c'est difficile a accepter et ça fait bizarre, mais je m'y habituerai je suis Santana Lopez.

-Et avec Rachel ? Demande ai-je.

-Quoi Rachel ? Me questionna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a quoi entre vous deux ? J'ai vu que vous avez dormis ensemble.

-Rien on essaye d'être amies, et on a dormis dans le même lit seulement par ce que Quinn ne voulait pas dormir avec Rachel.

-Cela n'as pas du te déranger quand je suis venu vous réveiller vous étiez dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-C'est seulement parce qu'elle avait peur. Se défendit-elle.

-Mais bien sur, comme tu la dit plutôt tu est Santana Lopez est si tu ne l'avais pas voulu tu l'aurais pas rassuré et encore moins de cette manière.

-Et si tu me parler plutôt de toi !

-C'est ça change de sujet, ce n'est pas la joie avec Paige donc on va bien voir par la suite.

-Tu ma abandonné ! Déclara Hanna en arrivant vers moi, ce qui me fit sourire.

On retourna donc toute les trois avec les autres.

Le vent souffler beaucoup plus fort que lorsque nous étions partis il y a une heure, on décida donc de retourner a la maison certains ayant froid étant en simple t-shirt ou débardeur.

-Regarde. Déclara Hanna en désignant Santana qui donner sa veste a Rachel.

La pluie commença soudainement a tomber on rentra donc tous en courant.

-Le temps est bizarre non ? Demanda Puck.

Au même moment le téléphone de Spencer sonna, elle décrocha, parla 5minutes et raccrocha.

-Il y a une tempête qui arrive sur Rosewood et Ravensood on doit rester a l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

* * *

Fin du second chapitre ! Alors vos avis ? Vous aimez toujours ? Dites moi tout !

Prochainement :

Voyant Rachel ne pas revenir au bout de plusieurs minutes et la tempète qui battais son plein, je décida d'aller voir.

-Rachel ? Tu est où ? Rach !

A bientôt.

Cassoulagleek.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Covergirls06 : Merci pour ta longue reviews ! Je suis contente que tu aime bien.

Léna Harper : Merci:) Oui je sais que tu pourra pas avant le week, j'ai remarquer que tu adore dire ça !

Guest : Merci beaucoup !

Gleekdu82 : voilà la suite ! J'adore ta reviews ça ma bien fait rire sur le coup, j'aime bien les gens timbré l'étant moi même, et tant mieux que tu accroche a l'histoire.

PezBerry : Wow ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que ma fiction est parfaite et ça fait trop plaisir.

Lovesong45 : Haha tant mieux c'est le but.

Totoche77 : Oui doucement mais sûrement, effectivement, j'y avais pas penser a ça avant de lire ta reviews donc merci hein ! Un peu loin oui mais pas grave !

* * *

Titre : Snixx A Rosewood.

Chapitre 3 : Nuit de tempête.

POV Santana :

Géniale une tempête faillais que ça tombe sur nous évidement, coincer avec tous ses abrutis.

Ça fessait une heure que Spencer nous avais annoncé qu'il y avait une tempête qui arrivé et le temps c'était considérablement dégrader, le vent souffler violemment fessant claquer les volets et trembler les murs, la pluie tomber tellement faire qu'on avait l'impression que c'était des grêlons, malgré qu'il étais que 14heures nous avions l'impression que nous étions en pleine nuit. Heureusement pour nous ils n'y avait pour le moment n'y orages ni d'éclaire ce qui je pense n'allais pas rester comme ça fessant peur a pus d'une des filles ici présente dont Brittany et Rachel.

Nous étions tous installé dans le salon a discuter, quoi que moi j'écoutai sans réellement y participer.

-La terre a Santana ! Déclara soudainement Emily en rigolant.

-Désolé tu disait ?

-On va devoir passer une nouvelle nuit ici, ça te dérange de dormir de nouveau avec Rachel ? Me questionna t-elle.

-Non pas de problème. Répondit-je en regardant Rachel qui me souriait.

Un téléphone bipa et Rachel sortis son téléphone.

-J'ai plus de batterie, je vais aller chercher le chargeur dans la voiture. Déclara t-elle en se levant.

-Tu va pas sortir par ce temps?! Demande ai-je rapidement.

-Je risque rien la voiture est devant la porte presque.

-Ok. Dit-je sans pour autant être rassuré.

Et se leva donc, enfila une veste et sortis nous offrant par la même occasion un courant d'air froid.

Voyant Rachel ne pas revenir au bout de plusieurs minutes et la tempête qui battais son plein, je décida d'aller voir.

-Rachel ? Tu est où ? Rach ! Demande ai-je inquiète en sortant sans même mettre quelques choses de plus chaud.

Je m'approcha de la voiture qui étais fermer.

-Puta de merdia ! Tu où Berry ?!

-San' Je suis la ! L'entendit-je crier.

Je me précipita vers elle mais au même moment une branche d'arbre tomba me fessant reculer rapidement, je glissa, trébucha et me retrouva je ne sais comment dans un lac donc l'eau devait être minimum a -8.

-SANTANA ! Cria Rachel en arrivant en courant vers moi, avant de m'aider a sortir de l'eau.

-J'ai froid. Dit-je en grelottant.

-Viens on rentre. Dit-elle en m'aidant a me relever en passant un bras autours de ma taille.

On rentra rapidement et Emily accourut en me voyant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Une branche est tombé, j'ai trébuché et atterrit dans le lac.

-Tu va aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtement, Rachel et moi allons t'aider. Il faut que tu te réchauffe. Déclara Emily.

On monta donc, moi étant toujours aider par Rachel.

-Je suis désolé j'aurais pas du sortir par ce temps, il ne te serait rien arriver. Déclara t-elle en culpabilisant.

Je m'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, me tourna vers elle et prit son menton entre mes doigts pour qu'elle me regarde.

-Hey Rach' écouté moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute Ok ? J'aurais du faire attention. Je vais bien, j'ai juste froid, très froid.

-Ok. Répondit-elle simplement.

Mon regard tomba sur ses lèvres, elle se rapprocha de moi et …

-Oh, désolé je dérange... Déclara Emily visiblement très gêner.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-je en lui souriant.

Elles m'accompagnèrent jusque dans la salle de bain, et je leurs expliqua que je n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour me déshabiller, Emily m'avait fait coulé un bon bain chaud, elle est gé me glissa dans l'eau et je doit avouer que ça me fessait du bien car j'avais l'impression que j'allais crever de froid.

Je resta comme ça un bon moment a repensé a ce qui c'était passer avec Rachel, enfin ce qui c'était presque passer, avant qu'on ne toque a la porte.

-Santana, je peut entrer ? Demanda une voix que je reconnu sans problème.

-Oui bien sur Rachel.

Elle ouvra la porte et entra.

-Tu te sens comment ? Me questionna t-elle inquiète.

-Ça va, j'ai moins froid.

-Tant mieux, tu ne t'est pas fait mal en tombant ?

-Non je croit pas, t'inquiète pas. Dit-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-D'accord.

-Aller viens t'asseoir. Dit-je en souriant. Non mais qu' est ce qu'il me prenait moi a lui dire ça.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-J'aurais jamais penser me retrouver comme ça avec la grande Santana Lopez. Ricana t-elle.

-La grande et magnifique Santana Lopez, nuance.

Elle me tapa le bras en rigolant.

-Mais c'est vrai que tu est magnifique. Déclara t-elle en rougissant.

-Je sais, je sais merci.

-Bon je te laisse, ne reste pas une heure la dedans.

Elle se releva et partis en fermant la porte.

Je sortis du bain, me sécha, me rhabilla et partis rejoindre les autres au salon, ils me demandèrent si ça aller puis on s'installa tous devant un film, conjuring, géniale j'adore ce genre de film mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Au bout de même pas une demi heure au moins une dizaine de cris de peur avait étais pousser par Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Hanna et e parlons même pas de Brittany qui avait trouver refuge dans la bras de Quinn, Hanna avait cacher sa tête dans le cou de Emily qui avait passé son bras au tours de sa taille malgré le regard noir de Paige, Tina étais rassuré par Mike. Je croisât le regard apeuré de Rachel, j'avais jouer les garce je n'en n'étais pas une et je n'aimer pas la voir comme ça, je me leva et alla m'installer a côté d'elle, me collant le plus possible a elle avant de prendre sa mains dans la sienne et de la serré. Sans non plus en faire trop, j'ai un peu de mal a avoir des gestes affectif avec les gens outre Brittany évidement mais je ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, malgré tous ce que je dit je l'apprécie notre diva du Glee Club. Le film continua un peu plus calmement, la tempête elle par contre ne c'était pas calmer, au contraire même. Plus Rachel avait peur et sursauter plus elle s'accrocher a moi.

POV Rachel :

Plusieurs heures c'était écoulé depuis que nous avions regarde conjuring et je sursauter toujours au moindre bruit, nous étions dans le noir depuis plus d'une heure, nous avions apprit que ce n'étais pas seulement nous mais tout la ville qui étais privé de courant.

Le comportement de Santana m'intriguer, elle étais plus gentille, plus douce, plus agréable avec moi et je ne comprenais pas, son nouveau comportement ne me déranger pas évidement mais cette proximité soudaine me perturbé. Ses lèvres c'était retrouver a seulement quelques centimètre des miennes et j'avais qu'une envie l'embrasser mais je ne pouvait décemment pas le faire, elle m'aurait probablement repousser. Cette nuit j'allais de nouveau dormir avec elle et l'idée me réjouissait, oui je l'avoue moi Rachel Barbara Berry est attiré par Santana Lopez.

Il étais désormais 20h17 et nous avions décidé de faire le jeu de la bouteille, Puck et ces idées géniale. Étonnant tous le monde avait accepter.

-J'adore ce jeu ! Déclara Puck

-C'est sur tu a l'occasion d'embrasser les fille que tu ne pas avoir dans ton lit Puckerman ! Déclara Quinn d'une voix froide.

-Et bam ! Rigola Sugar.

-Bon aller on commence.

Puck fit tourné la bouteille et du embrasser Tina, Tina embrassa Sam qui du embrasser Brittany, Brittany du embrasser Quinn, baiser qui étais plutôt langoureux, Quinn embrassa Emily puis Emily embrassa Hanna, elle s'arrêtèrent seulement quand Paige s'énerva en leurs disant qu'elle étais la.

Hanna fit ensuite un baiser plutôt chaste a Santana, elle fit alors tournée la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur moi.  
Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda de la même manière qu'un lion regarder sa proie. Mon cœur s'emballa, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les mienne et la se fut le feu d'artifice. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement quand elle demanda l'accès a ma bouche. On se sépara seulement quand le manque d'air se fit sentir.

-Par pitié prenez une chambre ! Déclara Quinn en fessant une moue dégoûter nous fessant rigoler.

* * *

Voila The End, Je l'est fait finir bien celui la, je suis gentille non ?

Je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j' espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Prochainement :

Je me tourna vers les membres du Glee Club et déclara :

-Je vais rester quelques jours de plus ici, et Rachel reste ici avec moi.

A Bientôt, bonne fin de journée.

Cassoulagleek.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde :) Me voici avec le 4eme chapitre de ma fiction :) Et désolée pour cette énorme retard j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a écrire.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews.

Meg1287 : Merci Beaucoup !

Lovesong45 : Voila la suite :)

Covergirls06 : Merci pour ta longue reviews qui ma fait vraiment plaisir !

Totoche77 : Merci, et oui elles se sont rapproché ! Ça les arrange un peu effectivement.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : Sinxx A Rosewood

Chapitre 4 : Départ et Rapprochement.

POV Rachel :

Je me réveilla en forme et de bonne humeur après notre soirée d'hier soir, je me tourna vers Santana encore endormis mais qui commence a bouger et je repensa au baiser de la vieil non sans rougir.

Je ne pouvait pas nier pas que j'avais apprécier et que je ne serais pas contre recommencer encore et encore.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensé, le téléphone de Santana vibra, curieuse je ne put m'empêcher de regarder, il s'agissait d'un sms provenant d'une numéro inconnu, je décida de lire le message.

« La cinquième pétasse a déjà eu affaire a moi, comment va réagir ton chère Glee club quand il vont connaître l'identité de ta nouvelle conquête ? Bisous -A »

Il y avait également une pièce jointe que j'ouvris également, une photo de moi et Santana enlacer dans le lit la veille s'afficha, qui étais A ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il eu cette photo ? Tant de question ce bousculé, je n'eus cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus car je sentis la belle latina a mes coté commencer a se réveiller, je reposa rapidement son téléphone et décida de faire comme si de rien n'étais.

-Bonjour toi. Déclara t-elle d'une voix encore endormis.

-Bonjour San' ça va ? On va déjeuner ? J'ai trop faim.

-Oui ça va, et oui on va déjeuner si tu veut. Répondit-elle.

On se leva donc au bout de quand même un quart d'heure et descendit a la cuisine ou on retrouva Paige et Emily.

-Wow tu m'épate Santana, déjà lever ! Un véritable exploit. Déclara Emily en rigolant de bon cœur.

-Haha très drôle Em'. En faite Rachel avait faim alors on c'est lever.

On prit notre petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, mais je ne cesser de penser a ce fameux -A.

On remonta ensuite a l'étage où je partis prendre une douche, une fois sortis Santana y alla a son tour, lors de son absence, je n'arrête pas de mes questionner sur A.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Rachel ? Demanda soudainement une voix derrière moi me fessant sursauter.

-Ce matin tu as reçu un sms d'un certain -A

-Tu l'as lu ?

-Oui, même si j'aurais pas du je sais.

Je me tourna vers Santana seulement vêtu d'une serviette qui regarder désormais son téléphone, malgré la situation je ne pouvait m'empêcher de laisser mon regard se balader sur son corps si parfait et si peu cacher.

-Tu veut des explications ?

-Oui.

-Ok, viens assis toi.

Je m'installa donc sur le lit avec elle.

-J'ai reçu mon premier sms de -A le jours ou on est arrivé, je ne sais pas qui sais, juste qu'il ou elle menace Aria, Emily, Hanna et Spencer, très peu de personnes sont au courant, et moins tu en sais mieux c'est, tout ce dont je suis sur c'est que c'est en rapport avec Alison DiLaurentis leurs meilleure amie sois disant morte. Je suis désolée que tu sois mêlé a ça.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Déclarai-je a demi choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Et c'est pour ses raisons que je vais rester ici au moins quelques jours de plus.

-Je reste aussi.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux Rachel ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Je reste aussi que tu le veuille ou non.

-Et si il t'arrive quelques choses ?

-Il ne m'arrivera rien.

-On n'en sais rien, tout peut arriver, d'après ce que je sais -A est dangereux, je ne me le pardonnerais pas si il t'arrivait quelques choses par ma faute et que je n'ai pas étais capable de te protéger où …

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir ça phrase et l'embrassa, elle passa sa main autour de ma nuque et répondit rapidement au baiser pour mon plus grand plaisir. Santana nous fit nous allonger sur le lit, elle au dessus de moi, une de mes mains sur sa taille, l'autre remontant dangereusement au niveau de ses fesses nu, on se sépara a contre cœur quand le manques de se fit sentir, elle commença cependant a descendre au niveau de mon cou, qu'elle marqua, puis la naissance de ma poitrine, elle s'arrêta dans son geste de manière a enlever ma robe qu'elle fit remonter avec lenteur laissant ses mains effleurer ma peau, je me retrouva donc en sous vêtement, elle remonta a ma hauteur et me regarda en se mordant le lèvres, sont geste ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir la trouvant terriblement irrésistible.

-J'ai envie de toi San'.

-Tu est sur de toi ? Me demanda t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Plus que jamais. Elle m'embrassa alors de nouveau puis reprit la où elle c'était arrêter. Elle enleva rapidement mon soutien gorge, et commença a déposer une myriade de baiser le long de ma clavicule, de mon cou, puis toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver a ma poitrine elle prit un de mes seins en bouche, le suçotant, me mordillant, le léchant me fessant gémir de plaisir, elle fit de même avec le second puis continua ça descente s'attardant au niveau de mon nombril. Elle remonta m'embrasser puis passa sa mains sur mon intimité encore cacher.

-San'... La supplie ai-je d'une voix plus rauque qu'habituellement.

En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire je me retrouva totalement nue, quand a moi j'enleva la seule barrière qui me séparé de son corps nue, je fit donc tomber la serviette et pus enfin admirer son corps si magnifique, elle captura une fois de plus mes lèvres avant de descendre dangereusement vers mon intimité, une fois arrivée a hauteur de celle ci, elle donna un premier coup de langue, puis un second, puis un troisième et ainsi de suite m'envoyant des vagues de plaisir incontrôlé, je passa ma mains dans ses cheveux l'incitant a ne pas s'arrêter, cependant j'eus rapidement besoin de plus. Elle du le comprendre car elle remonta a mon niveau, m'embrassa et lorsqu'elle me sentis prête entra un doigt en moi, je me crispa de douleur quelques secondes n'ayant jamais eu de relation avant elle, une fois habituer a cette intrusion je commença a onduler du bassin, elle entama alors des vas et viens dans mon intimité, me fessant gémir une fois de plus.

-Santana... plus...

Accédant a ma demande elle entra un second doigt et accéléra la cadence me fessant gémir de plus en plus fort, gémissement heureusement étouffer par ses baisers. Je me cambra violemment lorsqu'elle entreprit de faire de légers cercles avec son pouce sur mon clitoris, je ne tarda a être emporter par l'orgasme et mon cris de jouissance mourut dans ça bouche ne voulant pas alerter les autres membres présent dans la maison, les yeux encore fermer, je repris peu a peu ma respiration devenu très irrégulière, j'ouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis la main de Santana sur ma joue.

-Santana... Commence ai-je.

-Tu regrette ? Demanda t-elle.

-Quoi ? Non bien sur que non ! Dit-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, tant mieux. Répondit-elle visiblement soulagée.

-Et c'était tellement...

-Tellement ?

-Bon. Répondit-je en rougissant.

Je la vit sourire avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser.

POV Santana :

Allongé dans le lit, totalement nue avec Rachel aussi peu habillé que moi dans mes bras après plus d'une heure de plaisir mutuel.

-Ça ne t'étonne pas que personnes soit venu nous chercher ?

-Ils doivent être occupé, ou ils nous on entendu et ils n'ont pas oser nous déranger ne préférant pas recevoir les foudres de Snixx. Répondit-je en souriant.

-Tu pense qu'ils nous on entendu ?

-J'espère pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as honte d'avoir coucher avec moi ? Me questionna t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Rach', je n'est pas honte ! C'est juste … privé.

-Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autres tu t'en serais venté.

-C'est différent, j'ai envie qu'on garde notre intimité, enfin si tu veut qu'on aille plus loin que ce qui vient de se passé, c'était peut être juste com...

Je fut coupé par les douces lèvres de Rachel.

On se sépara en souriant et décida de s'habiller pour rejoindre les autres. Avant de sortir de la chambre nous avions décidé de ne pas nous cacher au près des autres membres.

On descendit donc les escaliers et retrouva les membres du Glee club ainsi que Emily, Hanna, Paige, Aria et Spencer au salon.

Une fois avoir dit bonjour a tout le monde on s'essaya sur un fauteuil, Rachel sur mes genoux.

-Tu te tape le hobbit maintenant ?

-Ta gueule Fabray.

-On part d'ici cinq minutes, vous êtes prête ? Nous questionna Kurt.

-Je reste la encore quelques jours. Répondit-je.

-Et moi aussi. Déclara Rachel en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

Environs une demi heure plu tard tous les membres du Glee club montèrent en voiture et s'en allèrent direction Lima.

Quand a Rachel et moi on partie avec les autres filles a Rosewood décidant qu'il étais temps de rentrer.

On s'arrêta boire un café la ou travailler Emily.

-J'ai reçu un autre message. Déclarai-je une fois assise.

-On peut le voir ? Demanda Spencer.

-Oui bien sur. Répondit-je en leurs passant mon téléphone.

-Rachel est au courant ?

-Je le suis, c'est moi qui est lu le sms ce matin. Répondit-elle a Aria.

-Et sinon vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Emily.

-Oui, on l'est. Répondit-je en souriant.

-Je suis contente pour vous.

-Merci, et sinon toi tu en est ou avec Paige ?

-C'est compliqué. Répondit-elle tout simplement en haussant les épaules.

* * *

FINI ! Alors pas trop déçu de cette reprise ? Vous avez aimer ? Détester ? Dites moi tout en espérant quand même que se sois positif hein ! ^^

Beaucoup de rebondissement dans le prochain chapitre...

A bientôt.

Cassoulagleek.


End file.
